


Share a Coke with Love.

by sonicsandspoilers



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsandspoilers/pseuds/sonicsandspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Coke cans could lead to something so beautiful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke with Love.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Matt and Alex are teens. Idea sprung from Coke cans.

Matt Smith and Alex Kingston had always been best friends, always so close to one another. A little closer than they liked to admit. They were rather fond of each other in their occasional glances, or small arguments where even if Matt was reluctant, always apologized. They fit so well with each other, and everyone around them noticed it except them. So, they decided to do something about that. 

//

"Hey Matt." "Hello Alex, good of you to join the group! Well me! Whatever, let's go tease Karen at work! I've been wanting to do that all week!"  
Alex laughed lightly, and that made Matt's heart a little bit wibbly-wobbly. He never acknowledged it of course.  
"Why must you always give Karen hell?" "It's exciting," Matt giggled. 

So he pulled her in the direction of the little cafe where Karen worked. 

 

//

Once they arrived, Matt announced quite loudly his presence, "in the building," earning a roll of the eyes from Karen. 

Both of them walked up together to the counter and Karen inquired why they (Matt) were there. "We just popped in to say hello, nice uniform Kazza."  
"OI! Watch it Smithers or I might have to kick ye out. How do you keep him in line Alex. It's like you're the only one he obeys."  
Alex blushes fiercely, and replies with a weak, "I am not! Sometimes I just have to slap his wrists quite often." She tries to smile away her nerves, but it doesn't quite convince Karen. Eyes returned to Matt, she asks, "So are you gonna order something?"  
"I dunno, do you want anything Kingston? My treat," Matt offers so gentlemanly. 

Karen's eyes narrow slightly waiting for Alex's response. "I'd like a Coca-Cola please?"  
"Alright then two cokes mate."  
Karen sticks her tongue out at him sneakingly, and charges him for the Cokes. As she gets them from the back fridge, she has an idea that may make both of them reveal their feelings for each other.  
As soon as she's found them she makes her way back to the counter and hands the cans to them. 

"Have a wonderful day!"  
"You too Kazza!" 

Matt and Alex then walk to the park, talking about how ridiculous Karen's uniform is, and where they'd like to work.  
They sit on a park bench and retrieve the Coke's out of Alex's bag. 

They open the cans and both of them imitate the *pop* of the can and laugh with each other because of how silly it was.  
"Thank you for offering to buy for me, I was so parched and this is exactly what I needed."  
"Anything for my dear Alex. So what does your can say? You know on the side, since they make these coke cans say, 'Share a coke with..' bla bla bla."  
"Oh yeah! Mine says uhh..." When she checks the side of the can she gulps and hesitates a moment. 

It says, "Share a Coke with Boyfriend."  
She'd always liked Matt, but they were best friends. When she started to develop feelings for him she held it back. Alex did not want to ruin their fantastic friendship, and she was so doubtful of everything. She thought she'd grow out of it, for she was just 12 years old. Here she is, almost nineteen feelings still there, still being held back. She didn't want to admit that Matt always made her feel better, or the way his hair always seemed to fall over one eye even if he combed it back with his fingers.  
She didn't want to admit that she was falling in love, or she had fallen in love. And this can made her nervous.  
"Mine's so silly, look." 

And Matt looked over, swallowed back and just nodded.  
His said, "Share a Coke with Girlfriend."  
This was Kazza's doing.  
Matt had this special emotional connection with Alex from the moment they became friends.  
And with her beautiful soul and beautiful heart, it didn't take long for him to fall for her. It came rather sudden, but his biggest fear was losing her. She was the biggest constant in his life. And he loved her. It killed him he couldn't say it. Perhaps maybe now he finally can.

"Mine isn't, look."  
And so she did. She made the mistake of making eye contact with Matt. His green eyes piercing into her blue ones. Their feelings finally being spotlighted. Silence fell between them. Until bam. She kisses him.

It surprised her. Her boldness, but Matt's warm lips comforted her. His mouth tasting like Coke. The kiss was brief, but it left both of them, breathless. Both of them waiting for that moment since who knows when. 

Matt begins fumbling on his words, but gives up as he captures her lips once more. Only this time longer. Feeling her soft lips against his, her subtle moan, his arms around her waist and his hand running through her mass of curls. Everything he's wanted right then and there.  
He wasn't going to lose her. Not now. 

When they break apart, they simply smile a each other.  
"Yes," said Alex.  
"What?" "Yes I'll be your girlfriend."  
"How'd you know I was gonna ask?"  
"Because Matt, who knows you better than I do?"  
"No one Kingston," he smiles, as he takes her hand and keeps walking through the park. Both of them carrying their Cokes, which would become their drink.

//

"Happy 20th Matt, 20 very happy years."  
"Oh Alex, very happy indeed. I love you."  
"I love you too Senor Smith."

"Okay Wife, open up your gift!" Matt hands her a small flat box, and Alex shakes it to hear a noise from what sounds like tin.  
She opens it and she finds a Coke can.  
While most would be confused, she smiles brightly. And as she turns it over it says, "Share a Coke with Soulmate."  
She grabs him in a tight hug and says thank you. And she hands him her gift which is in a similarly shaped box.  
"Open it. I think you'll be most pleased."  
He opens it to find a tin can, the back reading the same thing. "Share a Coke with Soulmate."

And both of them laugh and smile into the night, the cans a constant reminder that they were always meant for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want you guys to go too long without a little update. Next fanfic idea coming along well. :) I hope this was enjoyable for a rushed oneshot.


End file.
